La armonía de las esferas
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: AU .:. PokeSpe .:. Esta es la historia de la ciega que podía ver el universo, el sordo que escuchaba el cosmos y su hijo mudo que podía crear del caos con su voz .:. [Participante en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"]
1. Sol

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de pokémon, salvo de los videojuegos que compre para mi uso personal y porque así de ociosa soy.**

* * *

Participante en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"

Dedicado a los admin, porque, _pos nomás_. Y a mis fangirls (May, Kotomi y Ryuu) porque me aguantaron mientras les vomitaba toda la trama por facebook.

Advertencias:

-AU  
-Posible OoC.  
-AliasShipping (NxYellow)  
-Aparición de un OC, como protagonista de la trama.  
-Habrá –de ser posible y si puedo lograrlo- un cambio en la narración a lo largo de la historia. No es error, es intencional.

* * *

 **Sol.**

Y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cielo, porque estaba tapizado de estrellas, porque era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y porque simplemente no podía mirarlo a él.

Tal vez era el pudor y la vergüenza que le recordaban que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre, o posiblemente la culpabilidad que no dejaba de susurrarle que no lo amaba en cada caricia que recibía… de cualquier forma no podía dejar de ver esa bóveda celeste que le ofrecía cobijo esa noche.

Un par de manos blanquecinas recorrían su cuerpo con ternura; tomándola, apreciándola, y venerándola con tanta devoción que por un momento juró que eso que hacía era amor de verdad.

¿Era realmente relevante?

Porque esos besos en su vientre, esas manos en sus caderas y esas sensaciones de placer que la hacían temblar hasta la médula eran lo más maravilloso que había poseído en su vida.

Era muy diferente, y al mismo tiempo tan puro…

—Gracias… —gimió en un susurro al hombre que sabía de sobra no la escucharía. Así que lo besó en la cabeza, aprovechándose de que ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

Este respondió, besando aquella zona tan sensible para ella, justo al mismo tiempo que se introducía una vez más dentro de ella. Y lo hizo una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez… por cada vaivén, por cada caricia y cada beso, podía sentir una pequeña explosión dentro de ella, una sensación que viajaba desde el calor de su vientre a cada parte de su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, a percibir con cada uno de sus sentidos. Ya no había bosque, o césped debajo de ella; el aire se había transmutado con el resto de la naturaleza en una leve melodía que inundaba sus oídos en un crescendo sinfónico, resonando en cada rincón de la creación. Por un instante ya no eran él y ella, eran mucho más; uno y todo, principio y fin, la inmensidad del universo y la tierra en su efímera existencia.

Y fue cuando al fin pudo verlo, ver todo aquello que el oía. Ya no sólo era el cielo estrellado, era más que eso: la perfección en la imperfección de la naturaleza, el diseño exacto y preciso, la obra maestra del caos. El fin y el nacimiento de galaxias, de estrellas, planetas… podía ver el paso del tiempo en el todo, no sólo en una sola parte.

Era el epítome de las capacidades humanas.

Esa noche, mientras se fusionaba con su igual en el acto más puro de confianza supo porque él no la oía. Entendió que así como él sólo podía escuchar el cosmos, sus ojos sólo podrían atestiguar el principio y fin del universo de ahora en adelante.

—Puedo verlo —confesó—… al fin puedo verlo.

Y él la besó.


	2. Saturno

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece de ninguna manera. Esta historia sí.**

Extra: Quartz es personaje de Ryuunoko y esto es un cameo, o bueno, más o menos.

* * *

Años después...

 **Saturno.**

El chico está sentado, no en medio de la habitación, pero si pegado a la pared, con los ojos cerrados, sus cejas contraídas al centro, su espalda recta y sus manos descansando en sus rodillas separadas. Las personas a su alrededor se pasean de un lado a otro, y de alguna manera logran ignorar su presencia, después de todo, era un chico más que encontraban en donde no debía haciendo lo que no debía…

Abre los ojos, y mira a su izquierda y la persona que encuentra ahí produce en él una mueca amarga y que su ya de por si intensa mirada se vuelva una filosa amenaza.

Su víctima, sin embargo, es ajena a todo esto. Se mantiene serena, los ojos cerrados, sus piernas juntas y ambas manos en su regazo donde le hace compañía el final de una larga y ya alborotada trenza rubia. Su sonrisa, aunque muy leve, le da el último toque a tan peculiar personaje, que, para visible molestia del chico, no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo estar en ese lugar.

El joven gruñe, irritado obviamente, y la mujer a su lado parece reaccionar ante tal acción. Gira su cabeza, la ladea y lo mira con genuina preocupación, o lo haría si abriera los ojos. Sus cejas son la única señal de que lo ha escuchado…

— ¿Sucede algo?

La mujer no lo ve, pero el chico se ha girado tan rápido a verla que es extraño que no se haya lastimado. Su labio inferior le tiembla, como si todas y cada una de las palabras que desea por decir estuvieran ocultas en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de cualquiera que estuviese prestando atención a tan curiosa situación, el chico sólo suspira exhausto y haciendo las manos puños, arañando la tela del pantalón en el proceso.

—Lo siento, Aleph —dice la mujer, regresando a su posición de antes, sus ojos cerrados—, pero entenderás que si te pregunto no es por molestarte, es genuina preocupación.

—Aleph está molesto por estar aquí.

El chico, sabiéndose aludido mira acusatoriamente a su derecha, a esa pequeña figura que se ha tapado la cara con ambas manos, ocultándose de la salvaje mirada que el muchacho Aleph le dirigía y sin saber que ha robado la atención de la mujer rubia.

—Ya veo… —murmura ella sin agregar nada más, y regresando a su posición anterior.

El chico sólo vuelve a gruñir, pero esta vez se inclina hacia la derecha y con lentitud, como si fuera un depredador acorralando a su presa, logra tomar al más pequeño de la muñeca izquierda para apartarla de su rostro. El niño respinga y mira hacia el más alto.

— ¿Lo siento?

El chico solo entrecierra los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero tu mami me cae muy bien y…

Y se ve interrumpido porque oye una palmada contra algo, Aleph se ha girado y mira a la mujer como si lo que estuviera ahí fuera un fantasma y no su madre.

—Deja en paz a Quartz. Es un niño menor que tú así que debes cuidarlo.

—No tenía que hacerlo señora Yellow.

—No te preocupes, en serio…

Aleph, quien se encontraba en medio de este intercambio, sólo seguía mirándolos incrédulo, como si hubiese sido traicionado. Así que sin querer escuchar más, se cruza de brazos y deja su pose recta e implacable para desparramarse sobre la silla, con su trasero al borde del asiento, y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, usando el respaldo de apoyo.

— ¿Señora Harmonia?

La conversación, entre el menor y la mujer se interrumpe y Aleph alza la cabeza, la oficial ha llegado con unos papeles en la mano y a su lado, vistiendo un conjunto en colores ocres se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos gris oscuro.

Quartz se endereza en su silla, sonríe ampliamente y de un salto se pone en pie para correr y abrazar por la cintura a la mujer.

—Mami…

La oficial regresa su atención a Yellow quien sonríe, posiblemente porque ha escuchado el re-encuentro.

—Señora Harmonia —y presta atención a la oficial— la señora Oak, ha pagado las multas. La de su hijo y la suya.

—Gracias, Platina.

La madre de Quartz, quien se encuentra con la mano en la cabeza de su hijo mira a Yellow, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—No hay de qué.

—Sin embargo…

Aleph se incorpora un poco y mira primero a la oficial y luego a su madre. La mujer ha oído perfectamente el cambio de voz.

—Sí, dígame…

—Me gustaría hablar con usted por unos momentos, a solas de ser posible.

—Por supuesto.

El muchacho no aparta la vista de su madre quien sin ningún tipo de ayuda se levanta y da la mano a la oficial para que esta la guíe a donde sea que la lleve a platicar. No termina de verlas irse y ya está mirando su mano, haciendo una cuenta imaginaria con sus dedos…

—Se te ven las raíces.

Aleph da un pequeño salto, y mira entre sorprendido y ofendido a la mujer que le ha hablado, mientras sus manos cubren su cabellera negra en un vano intento de ocultar la verdad en el comentario dicho.

La madre de Quartz lo mira con tanta seriedad que parece casi imposible que hubiese estado sonriendo hace algunos segundos y que había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Mami, ¿eso no es grosero? —remarca el niño quien parece saber que el asunto del cabello es delicado.

—Lo es, pero tengo entendido que Aleph prefiere que le digan la verdad, ¿o no? —La mujer sigue sin sonreír—. Se le ve la raíz, eso es todo. Lo cual es una lástima dado que tiene un hermoso pelo verde.

Rendido, el aludido baja las manos, y empieza a moverlas en ademanes y patrones que obtienen la atención de la mujer y el infante. Son movimientos lentos, como si le produjera molestia o flojera hacerlos.

—Mami, Aleph dice que lamenta mucho que lo atraparan grafiteando la pared de la escuela… no, que lamente que yo estuviera con él. ¿Eso quieres decir Aleph?

El mayor asiente, y se cruza de brazos, regresando a su posición despreocupada sobre la silla, pero desviando su mirada del par delante de él.

—Mami tenía razón, se te ve tu pelo verde ¿Por qué tienes el pelo negro si te sale verde?

Quartz no lo nota, pero Aleph se ha tensado en su lugar, e intensifica la fuerza con la que agarra sus brazos. Su madre, por otro lado…

—Suficiente por el día de hoy Quartz —el adolescente la mira de reojo—, Aleph lo ha tenido muy pesado y tú también.

—Está bien. Adiós Aleph… —y sin nada de cuidado o sin sentir el tipo de ambiente que había creado, el más pequeño abraza a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas—. La próxima vez podemos dibujar en mis cuadernos —al no recibir respuesta agrega—: digo, si quieres.

Su "amigo" sólo asiente, antes de mirar de nueva cuenta a Platina.

—Lo digo en serio, tienes un hermoso pelo verde.

Él sin embargo, volvió a mover sus manos, esta vez de manera un poco rápida.

—No me molesta que Quartz te quiera —le contesta a la pregunta hecha en señas por Aleph—. Al menos no tanto como el que te comportes como lo haces con tu madre. No eres un chico malo después de todo.

Las manos de Aleph se vuelven a mover, con más fuerza y efusividad.

—No Aleph, no es porque seas mudo, es porque realmente no eres malo. Con permiso, despídeme de tu madre. —Le revuelve el cabello antes de agregar—: Habla con ella, que tu madre no pueda ver no quiere decir que no pueda comunicarse contigo.

Y resopla, pero lo hace tan fuerte que todos en la estación de policía pudieron oír el "sí claro" que representaba.

.

.

.

Tararea para pasar el tiempo, mueve los dedos sobre su pierna, sus ojos cerrados. Entonces oye un sonido y oye a su madre salir de una oficina a lo lejos, y sin ningún problema, aun con los ojos cerrados camina en línea recta hacia donde sabe que él se encuentra. Aleph la mira de reojo, desde su lugar en medio de la estación, recto y con la cabeza levantada. Y sin que él o nadie diga nada, su madre llega y se detiene a unos treinta centímetros de él.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Él la mira, enarcando la ceja pero después sus ojos bajan a la mano extendida de su madre que espera una respuesta así que se levanta para dársela:

La toma del codo, camina y su madre lo sigue a la salida.

.

.

.

El único sonido camino a casa son los de la calle, el susurro de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, las personas que caminan cumpliendo con su día a día, y el silencio entre ellos.

Los edificios a su alrededor son de un solo piso, contados los que tienen dos. No hay anuncios de neón, minimalistas o con nombres elegantes y en inglés. Son sólo pequeños edificios de madera o piedra lisa que asemejan el set de una juguetería: coloridos, suaves e infantiles; con grandes letreros hechos a mano y pintados con brocha gorda. La calle principal apenas se ve pavimentada y los autos que circulan son modelos tan viejos, que el más nuevo de ellos es de hace dos años más o menos.

Aleph camina a la par de su madre, a medio brazo de distancia de ella, sin soltarla y dando grandes pasos que para ella podrían volverse dos si no es cuidadosa.

Y más de una mirada se posa en ellos. La gente sabe lo que ha pasado.

—Hablé con la oficial.

Escucharla no lo hace quitar la vista del frente

—Tus recurrentes visitas a la estación no pasan ni si quiera de un crimen en primer grado, sólo multas —no está enojada—. Pero entenderás que hay gastos que no podemos permitirnos.

Siguen caminando.

—Y aunque en el pueblo todos conocen nuestra situación, lo que ha sucedido hoy cambio un poco las cosas.

Y frunce el ceño enojado.

—Jenny estaba preocupada, por ti y por mí. Más por mi… y no la culpo después de lo que me pasó —respira hondo, y sigue—. Aún tienes 17 años, así que encuentro su preocupación honesta.

Dan la vuelta en un sendero de tierra enmarcado por el césped que crece salvaje a cada lado, los árboles cercan y cubren cada orilla, dejando pasar rayos del sol entre sus copas.

El muchacho camina más rápido, y mira hacia atrás. Yellow le mantiene el paso.

—Aleph, podría castigarte y decirte que no volverás a salir, pero ambos sabemos que eso no tiene efecto contigo.

Acelera el paso, y mientras más y más avanzan, entre los arboles empiezan a relucir grandes espacios que abren camino a amplios terrenos de jardines y casas. La respiración rápida de su madre interrumpe su propio hablar así que guarda silencio lo que queda de tramo.

Ambos empiezan a caminar más lento al llegar a la reja negra que abre paso a la pequeña colonia privada donde viven, el barandal está abierto de par en par permitiéndole el paso a los pocos automóviles que se poseían en ese lugar, y a los ciclistas.

Entran, caminando, su mano a un en su codo y ella aun tratando de recuperar la respiración. No hay nada más entre ellos.

Su andar por las viviendas clonadas es lento, su madre sigue con los ojos cerrados y él no se molesta en mirar a su alrededor; a las mismas casas de madera, color amarillo y vistas blancas que ahí había. Uno que otro adorno colgando por ahí, o en el jardín, pero todo igual.

A la tercera cuadra desde la entrada, dan la vuelta, y su madre parece más serena y tranquila. Ha recuperado el aire. Él no. Él parece cansado por correr, y su mirada es tan penetrante y afilada ante lo que tiene en frente que parece que hasta el mismo aire se corta al entrar en contacto con él.

Delante de ellos hay una casa, al final de la calle, en la rotonda. No es amarilla sino café, con vistas cubiertas y reforzadas de bronce del cual penden múltiples objetos móviles. Algunos que se mueven y tintinean contra el viento, otros que simulan esferas y movimientos elípticos, algunos tantos que son sólo astros, y por último aquellos de los que penden velas y espejos. Y el techo, que debería ser en punta como el resto de las casas, es en realidad plano, del que sobresale una cúpula de cristal de donde sale un pequeño telescopio de metal viejo, descolorido y oxidado por el tiempo. A la derecha, hay un invernadero tan alto como la misma casa, cuyas plantas no son tantas y dentro del cual se pueden observar más objetos colgado del techo. Y a la izquierda hay una construcción que asemeja una pequeña terraza, hecha de metales que está recubierta con una tela retráctil en forma de cúpula, cuya maquinaria y engranajes lucen tan antiguos como el telescopio mismo.

Aleph parece haberse detenido por menos de un segundo pero sigue porque su madre no nota lo mismo que él.

Hay una cerca de reja de fierro que divide el jardín frontal de la banqueta, Aleph suelta a su madre delante de esta, y la abre produciendo un rechinido que hace eco, pero sólo ellos escuchan. Su madre avanza sin su ayuda y el no hace un esfuerzo en alcanzarla: ella ya no lo necesita.

Cierra la reja, y mira hacia su izquierda, donde puede ver la cerca de madera de su vecina sobre la cual hay un muy mal pintado mural que cubre como 3 metros. Su mueca se acentúa más y sólo vuelve la vista al frente para ver a su madre que ya está en la entrada de la vivienda abriendo la puerta.

Resopla y, con largas zancadas, presionando fuerte y sintiendo como se vuelven a tensar sus músculos, camina en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

Por dentro, la situación no parece mejorar, porque la única estructura original de la casa que persiste son las escaleras al segundo piso, el resto son meras huellas que permiten que la casa siga en pie (pilares y algunas paredes). En su casa toda esta conectado, en el primer piso las paredes se habían reducido al mínimo para que pudieras apreciar la cocina, la sala y el comedor al estar de pie en la entrada y mirar a tu alrededor; sin definir muy bien cuando estabas en un lado. La luz daba a cada rincón, entrando por el ventanal de la sala y la gran pared de cristal que daba al invernadero de la derecha. El segundo piso no tenía un piso como tal, sino una superficie de vidrio altamente resistente que permitía ver desde abajo todo lo que sucedía arriba. Los únicos lugares con algo de privacidad eran el baño y las dos recamaras de la casa. La suya y la que era de sus padres.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un papel tapiz que mostraban dibujos de mapas celestiales, rodeados con colores azules, magenta, violetas y celestes en degradados, en acuarelas y por encima de ellos, manchas de colores blanquecinas o beige que le agregaban un acabado casi antiguo. Y justo como afuera, hay objetos móviles colgando del techo, no muchos, solo lo suficientes para que el lugar parezca un antiguo estudio de astronomía.

O la casa de un loco del siglo XVI…

Aleph no se ha podido quitar la mueca de la cara y se gira en dirección a su madre que está en la cocina, no es que tenga curiosidad por verla andar con tanta _normalidad,_ es más asombro mezclado con interés por algo morboso: ella nunca lo llama ni lo necesita para guiarle en la casa. Ahí, su madre puede ver y preparar té, o café… en su caso le prepara té de manzanilla, sin hervir el agua y ella se sirve una taza de agua fresca.

El muchacho abre ligeramente los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato lo que está por suceder así que se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

—Aleph…

Y se la vuelve a dar, pero no la mira sino que se dirige a la mesa redonda que está en lo que debería ser el centro de la cocina, arrastra la silla de su lugar, haciéndola rechinar contra el piso y se sienta encima de ella. Su madre toma el lugar delante de él, le entrega su té y ella se toma su vaso de agua con cuidado y tranquilidad.

—Aleph, después de lo que le hice a la cerca de Agatha; Jenny y el cuerpo de policía entero recordó que yo no puedo ver, y tú no puedes hablar. —y se inclina hacia él, apretando el vaso entre sus manos, mientras el muchacho bebe su te, su atención en la colorida taza que su madre ha escogido para él—. La única razón por la que sigues conmigo es porque el pueblo todavía nos mira con lástima desde lo de tu padre y porque Green y Platina nos han dado su apoyo. Pero una cosa es que yo pinte cercas ajenas y tú te metas en líos. Van 10 reportes en menos de dos meses… nada les costaría levantar una denuncia por abandono o no sé. Sólo no quiero que te alejen de mí. No más.

El chico entonces la mira, topándose al fin con los ojos amarillos de su madre, luciendo bien, sanos, pero suplicantes… y aprieta con fuerza la taza, se la lleva a los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ingiere todo el contenido. Cuando termina la usa para golpear la mesa en una secuencia de golpes de medio segundo y uno de duración.

 _"Está bien"_

Y se levanta, la silla cae detrás de él y al mismo tiempo ha azotado de nueva cuenta la taza contra la mesa, gruñe, lo más fuerte que puede, y se da la media vuelta, ahora sí, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin ver a su madre…

 **—** ¡Aleph!

Sin embargo se va, dejándola sola en la cocina y en dirección a la entrada.

Yellow mira en la dirección por la que ha desaparecido su hijo. Y por un momento parece que en realidad lo hace.


	3. Júpiter

**Disclaimer: Pokemon sigue sin pertenecerme, lo juro.**

* * *

Notas:  
-En algún momento, alguién tocará un violín, esta es la canción:  
(H)(T)(T)(P): / youtu . be / OMq9he-5HUU

PD: Gracias a JohnUzumaki, Alex y CottonBlue por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho.

* * *

 **Júpiter.**

El sol brilla, pero también quema y es insoportable. Lo ve en ese monstruo deforme presente en rostro de las personas adultas que lo rodean, es una mezcla de tristeza lástima y hastío, como si hubiera una pelea por cual les importa más. Oye los sollozos de su madre, la serie de "pésames" que recibe, las quejas por el clima y el brillante sol. Siente las manos en su hombro, los abrazos y las miradas. Y aun así, con toda esa distracción, su mirada no se aparte del ataúd blanco frente a él, ese que desciende poco a poco entre la tierra, sostenido por tres cintas oscuras manejadas por los sepultureros.

El sonido del ataúd golpeando con la tierra le avisa que ha llegado al final y sin ningún reparo se acerca y mira dentro. Su madre lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando su entonces pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, pegando su mejilla húmeda con la de él. Algo le dice y se lo dice sin parar mientras le frota los pequeños brazos con su delicada mano. Pero son una serie de palabras que no se escucha claro, que suenan difusas y ahogadas porque _dentro de él todo es caos_.

Su padre se ha ido.

La única persona que podía entenderlo está en ese hoyo.

.

.

.

Al azotar la puerta de entrada no se produce un simple golpe fuerte y que muere ahí, sino que la vibración se propaga y Aleph se molesta por ello; los múltiples objetos móviles que sirven de adorno en su casa, han distorsionado el sonido en un serie de tintineos los cuales terminan por acompañar al chico hasta que desciende de los escalones del portal.

Se aleja lo más que puede, y camina en dirección opuesta a la casa y lejos del pobre "mural" que su madre no pudo terminar. No quiere verlo, el mural ni nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Levanta la mirada, y el sol de mediodía brilla y le cala en los ojos, se cubre con la mano, y detiene su caminar determinado. Hace demasiado calor. Gira la cabeza en dirección a su hogar, su madre no le sigue y vuelve a fruncir el ceño, y sus labios forman una línea recta mientras vuelve a mirar a su alrededor.

Entonces la ve.

Esta trepada contra la pared que divide ambas propiedades, o bueno, intentando cruzarla- Ella esta con la mirada fija en el suelo verde delante de ella, y con poca atención en lo que deja atrás. La oye quejarse, hablar consigo misma y maldecir por lo bajo mientras intenta cruzar ese muro de ladrillo. Enarca una ceja, sus labios sobresalen un poco en forma de puchero. Sigue escrutándola con la mirada, y ella sigue viendo el suelo como si fuera el peor enemigo a vencer.

Está muy concentrada, de ninguna manera espera que lo note, pero lo hace. Justo en ese momento en que intenta mirar al cielo desde su posición.

– ¿Por qué soy tan peque…? ¿Eh?– su alegato queda interrumpido y Aleph se sorprende al saberse el centro de su atención.

Ella es pequeña sí, pero sus ojos son grandes y azules, su pelo corto y negro un mechón de color diferente, plateado casi. No ha dejado de mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y olvidándose del muro que no ha podido cruzar.

–Hola.

Y Aleph la sigue mirando con interés, con mucho interés...

–Me llamo Aqua.

Es entonces que parpadea, abriendo los ojos como si al fin pudiera verla por primera vez.

–… ¿y tú?

Hace una mueca, pero es diferente a esa que tenía en la estación y la que le ha provocado su madre hace algunos momentos. La chica, sin embargo, lo mira expectante. Pasan dos segundos más o menos, Aleph no tiene una respuesta y ella aún no se mueve así que se va, rápido, con los hombros ligeramente alzados y los brazos pegados contra su cuerpo, como si aquello pudiera ocultar su cabeza, dando largas zancadas y dejando caer toda su fuerza en cada paso.

-¡Gusto en conocerte!

No se devuelve para verla o hacerle saber que la ha escuchado, sólo acelera el paso.

.

.

.

Por enésima vez la puerta ha sido azotada y Yellow no puede hacer nada más que soltar aire derrotada. Podría caer, dejarse llevar por todas las emociones que la embargan y se acumulan dentro de ella, pero en lugar de eso deja caer las manos sobre la mesa para apoyarse. Aún quedan ahí, la taza de té olvidada por Aleph y ese vaso de agua del que bebé una vez más (sólo para tener la idea de que está haciendo algo, y no esta simplemente quieta). Termina y abre los ojos, pensando detenidamente en lo que ha sucedido otra vez, pero sobre todo, en aquello que ha pasado en la mañana.

¿Podrá seguir ocultando la verdad?

Con el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, Yellow avanza derecho, sin ningún tipo de duda o cuidado. Conoce el trayecto hacia la pared de vidirio que divide la casa del invernadero, abre la puerta que da paso al lugar y se deja acariciar por el ambiente fresco que ahí se siente y se permite oler el aroma de las distintas flores que ahí yacen para tranquilizarle.

Todas puestas ahí como un regalo para ella, para Aleph. Todo hecho a la medida y de tal manera que ella pudiera moverse con tranquilidad, para que pudiera ser feliz en ese pequeño espacio de universo que N construyó para ellos.

Paseó sus manos por encima de las flores, hasta que al final llega a la pared que daba justo a al cerca de Agatha, su vecina. Ahí se encuentra, intacto, aquello que había logrado el último incordio con su hijo: su mural inacabado. Claro que sabe de qué tamaño es, y sabe cuanta pintura fue utilizada, no así qué dibujó o que colores usó. Tanto no podía ver cuando lo realizó. Lo único que recordaba de esos cortos instantes en que no tuvo control de esa impetuosa necesidad de dibujar ese pequeño atisbo de luz que logó percibir…

Un sonido perturba la paz, es un timbre ascendente que resuena por el invernadero como si el origen fueran las propias paredes, pero Yellow sabe que no es así. Así que con un poco más de prisa que con la que había llegado se va de regreso a la casa. El teléfono sigue sonando para cuando llega hasta él, lo descuelga y contesta, sabiendo muy bien quien era.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

La voz del otro lado lanza una risa seca, se oye rasposa y desgastada, como si tuviera mucho sin hablar.

—Podría estar mejor, los ladrones sólo me golpearon la cabeza… ¿tú como estas, todo bien por allá?

Yellow cierra los ojos, tratando de darse unos momentos de tranquilidad antes de hablar. Antes de que todo se vuelva caos una vez más.

—Lance, pinté.

El silencio consecuente era algo que esperaba pero _escucharlo_ lo vuelve todo más real, perforando poco a poco la vida tranquila que ha logrado construir y abriendo paso a antiguos temores. Temores que N había logrado ahuyentar.

— ¿Cómo que pintaste?

—Vi algo y pinte manchas sin mucho sentido. Estaba regando el jardín y entonces lo vi… Lance, tenía 9 años sin pintar nada y fue como si algo se apoderara de mí.

Su interlocutor guarda silencio, pensativo o preocupado, no lo sabe. Sólo siente un peso extraño en el fondo de su estómago. Respira hondo, y exhala, como una manera de tranquilizarse porque lo último que necesita es perder la calma. Pero, el miedo y la duda se acentuaban más allá de la advertencia de Jenny. Había otros peligros…

—Esto no está bien —y la urgencia en su voz, el tono bajo y de precaución no la alienta en ningún sentido—. El robo fue hace un mes, él pudo empezar a tocar desde entonces, pero… Yellow, ¿estas segura que no ha pasado nada extraño en los últimos días? Además de que pintaras, claro.

—Lo siento, pero no —le interrumpe con derrota. De haber tenido algún tipo de síntoma o indicio de lo que pasaría se hubiera ido.

— ¿Qué hay de Aleph?

—Lo mismo de siempre —confiesa con un poco de agonía—. Sigue ocultándose o alejándose de mí, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Lamento oír eso —y suena sincero.

Yellow se gira, observa la casa con nostalgia, recordando por cortos momentos los arreglos, los cambios y toda la decoración realizada entre ella y N.

— ¿Crees que debamos irnos?

—No. —Y su voz parece recuperar el vigor y autoridad de antes—. Si sólo hiciste un débil boceto, me imagino que la canción no fue tocada tan cerca.

—Te recuerdo que nunca fui buena para copiar la música de N. No podía verla con claridad…

—Pero podías hacerlo, y si lo que hiciste no terminó de formar nada, sólo manchas sin sentido, creo que lo peor que puedes hacer es moverte. Esta pateando el nido sólo para que salgas; nada llama más la atención que una mujer ciega y su hijo mudo.

—Me temo que no.

— ¿Pero segura que no ha pasado nada extraño con el chico?

—Honestamente, no lo sé —admite mirando de nueva cuenta la taza que su hijo ha dejado abandonada.

.

.

.

Está de pie delante del muro, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y su intensa mirada en ese esperpento sin terminar: una mancha enorme de color azul al centro y que se desvanecía de manera radial dejando entre ver el duro concreto sobre el que había sido pintado. Había otras manchas, menos grandes; purpuras, violáceas y amarillas… se hubiera visto medianamente bien, de no ser por la enorme línea negra y escurrida garabateada encima de ellas. Era una línea revuelta y agresiva, angular y enojada. Era su graffiti.

— ¿Ahora quieres ser artista Aleph?

A lo lejos, a la esquina del callejón, hay dos figuras que llaman la atención del chico, figuras que él ya conoce. Su mueca, feroz y hastiada aparece. No la oculta, la deja ver pero los chicos aún se acercan, no sienten la amenaza ni la advertencia.

—Todos en el pueblo saben de tu nueva aventura —dice el otro, ese que no había hablado y que ahora está a unos pasos a su derecha, viendo el muro en lugar de Aleph.

El muchacho no deja de apuñalarlos con la mirada, su molestia e incomodidad es obvia, pero el par de hermanos siguen viendo el muro y no Aleph, como contemplando la vida con una taza de café. No son tan altos como él, pero su cuerpo es ancho, fornido y sus ojos son de colores bastante vivos. A Aleph no le agradan. Son demasiado incómodos como el sol y él es algo así como una línea negra sin chiste.

—Una lástima que te atraparan —sigue diciendo el de pelo castaño mientras el otro de pelo negro parece acercarse más al muro, como inspeccionándolo—. Hubiera quedado bien…

El otro hermano echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo a Aleph.

— ¿Y el de tu madre se ve igual?

El castaño abre levemente la boca impresionado y entonces mira a Aleph quien parecía que gritaría en cualquier momento o se le lanzaría encima al otro chico a la menor provocación.

— ¿Eh? —expresa el moreno, al parecer al fin cayendo en cuenta del efecto que logró en Aleph— ¿Dije algo malo?

Aleph da un paso, respira hondo y abre la boca, y se ve como mueve la mandíbula, la cierra, aprieta los dientes… estira el cuello, su manzana de Adán tiembla y su cuerpo también pero nada. Su respiración se acelera, un gruñido se escapa de sus labios y los hermanos retroceden.

—Mejor nos vamos Koji —apura el castaño a su hermano, incapaz de mirar a Aleph—. Lo sentimos mucho.

—Nos vemos.

Y se van de ahí, dejándolo solo, pero con la ira emanando por todo su cuerpo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, enreda los dedos en su cabello negro y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dobla hacia el frente y flexiona sus rodillas. Suelta su pelo y se apoya contra el suelo con sus manos. Sigue respirando rápidamente, demasiado fuerte, y deja caer todo su peso en sus manos como si eso pudiera mover la tierra o el planeta entero.

Levanta la mirada y ahí está el graffiti, el mural inacabado y por un segundo lo ve, lo ve como era antes de las líneas negras: era como el de su madre pero en aerosol; con las aristas más rectas, las líneas menos difusas, más detalles y con una composición redonda en lugar de rectangular pero las formas más grandes, eran las mismas.

Con un nuevo vigor, sacado de quien sabe dónde, Aleph se levanta de golpe, quitando las manos antes de levantarse con sus piernas por lo que casi tropieza, pero un largo paso lo salva. Sus manos ya están ocupadas sacándose la sudadera ligera de color gris oscuro que usa arriba de su ajustada playera negra, la toma entre sus manos, la agarra firme y con todas sus fuerzas lo siguiente que hace es azotarla contra el muro.

 _Y escucha una melodía, una serie de tonos casi individuales sobre un xilófono de juguete que está en sus cortas piernas. Sonríe. Sonríe demasiado porque delante suyo esta él, tocando con sus finos dedos tan curioso instrumento… nunca había visto a su papá tan feliz. El hombre entonces lo mira, sus manos se mueven sin supervisión porque ya se sabe el patrón. Y el ríe, no sabe si para su papá, porque en verdad lo siente o qué. Pero ríe, ríe y ríe y su papá sigue tocando._

 _Sólo están ellos dos bajo el cielo nocturno, con las estrellas haciéndole compañía…_

Aleph se deja caer, las manos vuelven a su cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Tararea pero quiere gritar.

…

La melodía sigue.

El muchacho se endereza en su lugar en el suelo, mira a su alrededor.

La melodía sigue.

Mira y mira buscando algo, el origen, a la persona que toca. Se levanta y corre hacia su derecha, al final del callejón por donde había visto a los gemelos, donde se encuentra el terreno baldío y las calles son de terracería, y no ve nada, desierto como cuando llegó, **pero la melodía sigue** en sus oídos, vibrando en su pecho y en su cuerpo así que corre en dirección opuesta, dejando atrás el enojo y el graffiti. Es la melodía de su infancia esa que sólo su padre conocía.

.

.

.

Cuando la música suena no la escucha, la ve. Pero lo que ve no es una imagen clara, son formas geometricas toscas y borrosas, confusas; apreciables pero no detalladas, manchas incoloras que hacen que la composición entera se pierda entre tanto caos.

Una mala copia de las obras de arte que decoran la casa.

Pero no se puede detener. No quiere hacerlo.

Es una mala señal y lo sabe pero es una melodía que él compuso. Es un mensaje para ella, uno que no entiende, que posiblemente su hijo comprenda… tiene miedo pero a la vez esperanza.

Yellow no se detiene. Está en su casa, en el espacio central entre la cocina, la sala y el invernadero. No está usando pintura, sino un aderezo, lo huele y lo siente en cada movimiento de sus manos; la sustancia viscosa y artificial deslisándose por la llema de sus dedos y el suelo. No le da asco. Y sabe que lo que quedará después de su ocurrencia no séra más que un mugrero, como el que está en la cerca de su vecina pero no le importa.

Es la melodía de N. Quien sabe, posiblemente al fin pueda entender eso que N tan celosamente guardo en esas melodías aunque no fuera hechas para ella. Posiblemente Aleph pueda leerlo.

Posiblemente…

Yellow agacha la cabeza, pero no deja de dibujar, tiene miedo y a la vez esperanza, por y para su hijo.

.

.

.

Aleph corre hacia el centro de la ciudad, a la plaza principal, ahí donde todos se congregan, conviven y saludan, donde hay tanta gente que el sonido se pierde. No así la melodía que lo guía desde hace más de 20 minutos. Se detiene en la acera, las personas que por ahí caminan lo miran, reconociendo de quien se trata pero siguen con sus vidas; tranquilos, ignorantes a lo que Aleph escucha y lo mueve con tanta emoción e intensidad. Sordos a la música, ciegos a su presencia y sin dirigirle la palabra.

No le importa.

Mueve su cabeza en todas direcciones, como si en ese lugar se encontrara lo que busca. Aleph es alto así que no tarda en inspeccionar a sus alrededores lo suficiente para ver un pequeño grupo de personas a lo lejos, en el centro de la plaza, cerca del kiosko. No trota, corre. Corre y no se detiene hasta que llega con ellos, hasta que logra acomodarse y ver al hombre mayor que toca un violín. Sus movimientos son cuidadosos, casi mecánicos, como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse o romper el instrumento en sus manos. No hay vida o pasión en su ejecución, sólo su memoria recordando la partitura y sus manos y dedos recordando cómo y dónde moverse.

Aun así, sigue siendo la melodía de su padre y ya no está en el kiosko, sino que está delante de su padre, con el xilófono que toca con una sonrisa, mientras Aleph ríe y ríe. Este le habla, le habla y le contesta a cada una de las preguntas que hace pero que nunca han tenido porque salir de su boca. Su papá le entiende, así que le cuenta de las estrellas en el cielo, del maravilloso mundo que hay más allá de la noche, de la música más hermosa que ha oído jamás. Aleph lo oye atentamente. _La melodía sigue_. 

El hombre se detiene al finalizar de alargar una nota. Las personas a su alrededor aplauden.

Aleph sonríe en su recuerdo.

—Una hermosa melodía, debo admitir —comenta un señor a su lado.

El chico parpadea, su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa, mira a su alrededor. Su recuerdo se ha ido y lo que ve ahora es el grupo de personas que se acercan a felicitar al hombre cuya apariencia apenas nota.

Su cabello es verde, largo y verde como sería el propio de no ser por el tinte. El hombre tiene una expresión tranquila mientras agradece con una sonrisa los halagos de sus espectadores y contesta las preguntas que le hacen. Su voz es grave pero baja, un susurro constante que no te invita acercarte, sino a guardar silencio y prestar atención.

El hombre inclina levemente la cabeza, dando por terminado la conversación con los demás ciudadanos y se gira a guardar su violín a la vista de Aleph que no sabe cómo reaccionar o que hacer.

—Me alegra que te gustara muchacho.

Lo mira con extrañeza.

—Sí, te estoy hablando a ti.

Aunque viejo, el hombre se incorpora con bastante facilidad después de guardar su violín. Su saco gris, a juego con sus pantalones lucen deslavados, y esa camiseta de botones parece decolorada por el sol. Es como si viera al viejo proceso mal pagado de secundaria rural…

—Si debo ser sincero, nunca me gusto trabajar con adolescentes.

La afirmación sorprende a Aleph, quien ya no lo mira con extrañeza sino con alarma. Su respiración se detiene por menos de un segundo y sus ojos no abandonan al señor que lo sigue mirando como una sonrisa leve y como si lo que pasara fuera normal para él.

—Te he asustado ¿no es así? —Pregunta antes de darse la media vuelta— No fue mi intención.

El señor se va, dejando a Aleph confundido, con miedo pero sobretodo hecho un caos. Ese hombre le puede entender.

Pero no se mueve y el señor se sigue yendo. Al fin alguien le entiende pero no se puede mover.

Quiere gritar.

Cuando ve al hombre detenerse no lo puede creer, cuando se da la media vuelta tampoco.

—No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo. Estaré aquí mañana si te interesa —con eso dicho y una leve inclinación de cabeza se va. No sin antes decirle al viento su nombre, para que Aleph lo escuche: — Me llamo Ghetsis.

Aleph vuelve a sonreír.

* * *

Nota: Aqua, Koji y su hermano no me pertenecen, son OCs prestados por M. J. Hayden y Kotomi Walker que solo hacen un cameo.


	4. Marte Pt1

**Disclaimer: La última vez que cheque mi nombre no era japonés y yo no era hombre. Pokémon no me pertenece uvu.**

* * *

Gracias por el review a Alex, lo aprecio mucho chico uvu. **  
**

Notas:  
-El capítulo iba a ser originalmente solo uno, pero estaba saliendo demasiado largo. Mucho. Y pasaban muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Marte. Pt.1**

Aleph está despierto en la tenue oscuridad de su habitación. Las leves marcas debajo de sus ojos revelan que no ha dormido mucho, pero su pose relajada y su mirada fija en algún punto invisible de su techo delatan lo poco que le importa. Mueve la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, lo suficiente para que pueda comprobar la hora en el reloj digital de su buro. Son las 8:17 a.m. pero no se le ve preocupado. De fondo puede oír sonidos desde el piso de abajo: su madre.

Sin embargo, en su mente sólo hay dos cosas presentes: la melodía que conoce desde que es un niño y el hombre que ayer la tocaba en su violín. Pero hay veces en las que ya no es ese hombre, es su padre y no es un violín lo que oye sino el xilófono de juguete o cualquier otro instrumento antes de ese, porque no, no fue cosa de una sola ocasión era algo de siempre. Mientras su papá intentaba aprender música Aleph le hacía compañía. ¿Lo mejor? no tenía que usar sus manos, o código morse como con su madre. A Aleph le bastaba con mirar a su padre, o simplemente pensar en lo que sentía o quería y era como si el hombre pudiera leer sus pensamientos, como si en realidad hubiera escuchado todo lo que su hijo no podía decir con su voz. Sólo con él y nadie más su padre… hasta ayer.

El chico respira hondo y saca el aire en un resoplido, sintiendo como se le frunce el ceño y la cabeza le empieza a doler. Se gira hasta quedar boca abajo, su rostro contra la almohada y su brazo derecho lo deja caer rendido.

Se escucha el toque contra la puerta de su cuarto, y resopla.

—Aleph, ¿puedo pasar?

El muchacho entorna los ojos, se toma su tiempo para incorporarse y mirar a la puerta con obvio fastidio. Esa que habló fue su madre. Se arrastra hasta la orilla de la cama, toma del suelo su playera del día anterior y se la pone encima de su desnudo torso antes de ir a la puerta y abrirla. Con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, y la otra levantada levemente a la altura de su hombro mira a su madre que luce su característica trenza, una blusa de manga larga sin cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones holgados de color negro con unas zapatillas violetas.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

El chico suelta aire, abre la puerta de su recamara por completo y permite que azote contra la pared del otro lado y dejarla abierta para su mamá. Va a su cama y se echa en ella mientras la mujer entra al cuarto con precaución y un caminar un poco más lento.

Aleph la observa con detenimiento, parada ahí, en medio de un cuarto en parcial oscuridad y siendo iluminada por la luz del pasillo, sus piernas juntas, y sus manos en frente de ella, moviendo su cabeza alrededor del cuarto como si en realidad pudiera ver las paredes pintadas de azul marino con los posters de bandas que cubren los de constelaciones. Por un momento Alpeh cree que su madre busca algo en el techo y en los rincones de su cuarto, posiblemente los objetos móviles que la adornaban o los muchos instrumentos de juguete que había botado después de la muerte de su padre… Quien sabe, pero parece darse por vencida y lo mira un poco más cansada.

—Supongo que este lugar ha cambiado ¿no es así?

Aleph se mueve en su cama, se sienta un poco más cerca del buro a la derecha de su cama y con su mano golpea levemente para responderle.

 _"¿Qué pasó?"_

Su madre, ciertamente tenía bastante tiempo sin entrar a su cuarto.

—Tu tío Lance te invitó a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con él.

La declaración de tan rápida y sorpresiva hace que se endereza en su lugar, la sospecha asentada en sus facciones y algo de enojo también. Sólo que ella sigue serena y calmada.

Su tío Lance no era realmente su tío, sólo un viejo conocido de la familia y un gran amigo de su padre.

 _"¿Esto es un castigo?"_

Y con cada golpe incrementa la fuerza en su mano.

—No iré contigo así que no lo creo —Y no sabe si es la manera tan calmada en la que lo dice o el hecho de que ella no vaya lo que lo molesta más—. Además de que tienes mucho sin ir a Ciudad Verde…

 _"¿Por qué?", responde inmediatamente. "Tengo nueve años sin ver a Lance…"_

—Hace nuevo años no tenía la advertencia latente de que podían demandarme por no cuidar de mi hijo mudo.

El chico se detiene en el acto, su puño al aire, pero su mirada en su madre quien parece poder verlo porque sus hombros estaban tensos, levemente alzados y sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho. Como si hubiera podido ver la expresión de su hijo…

—Aleph…

Él ya está de pie y yendo directo hacia la puerta, sin intención de detenerse aunque su madre está en el camino. La toma de los brazos para poder moverla, pero ella es más rápida, y lo sostiene de la misma manera.

— ¡Aleph por favor! ¡Mírame!

Normalmente no hace caso, normalmente se sale con la suya porque su madre "lo deja ser". Pero hay algo en la voz de su madre que no había escuchado antes y hace que se detenga.

¿Está llorando?

Aleph la obedece sólo porque la preocupación le ha ganado y los ojos de su madre brillan con esas lágrimas que muy bien puede contener. Esas que no derrama desde la muerte de su padre.

—Yo nunca he querido molestarte o hacerte sentir mal. Créeme cuando te digo que puedes hacer tantas cosas si tan sólo contaras con la guía correcta —ha dejado de sostener a su madre, pero ella no lo suelta, pone la mano en su mejilla y lo acaricia—. Eres como tu padre Aleph: brillante y apasionado. Y ser mudo no te lo va a quitar; no te hace menos persona que a nadie, no te hace menos capaz.

Yellow es más bajita que él. Metro y medio contra su metro setenta en desarrollo. Pero en ese instante mientras ella le habla y lo retiene a su lado usando sólo sus palabras, Aleph se siente como el ser humano más pequeño del planeta.

—Y entiendo que estas en búsqueda de algo, algo que yo no te puedo dar, al menos no como lo hizo tu padre —y se limpia las poquísimas lágrimas que salieron por sus ojos, después de las cuales no sale ni una más—. Pero tu tío Lance lo ayudó mucho, y tú lo querías mucho, a lo mejor te la pasas mejor con él que conmigo…

Aleph se aleja de su madre algunos pasos pensando en sus palabras, y en lo que él ha hecho. El muchacho se endereza, camina hasta la puerta y vuelve a tocar sobre esta con su mano cerrada, a un ritmo más lento que hace algunos momentos.

 _"¿Cuándo me voy a ir?"_

—Lo antes posible, si todo sale bien puede que mañana mismo —le contesta—. Sólo tendría que verlo con Platina para que te lleve al aeropuerto en la siguiente ciudad.

Aleph vuelve tocar.

 _"Está bien. Gracias."_

Yellow no contesta, en su lugar siente el rose de los brazos de su hijo alrededor de sus hombros, fue un toque fugaz, casi imperceptible y demasiado débil para ser llamado un abrazo con propiedad. Pero fue de Aleph y fue un lo siento. Se queda estática en su lugar, sin saber que más hacer que escuchar a su hijo caminando por su habitación.

— ¿Te vas a bañar? —es lo único que atina a decir. Unos toques improvisados le dicen que si— ¿no es muy temprano?

 _"Tengo cosas que hacer."_ escucha durante unos momentos contra la puerta de la habitación antes de oír los pasos de su hijo alejándose de ella. Yellow sonríe aliviada.

.

.

.

Hora y media después, Aleph sale de su casa, vestido con su usual indumentaria de pantalón oscuro y playera del mismo color. Ha desayunado y medio preparado su maleta, pero espera poder hacer el resto en la tarde. En esos momentos tiene otras cosas en mente.

Lance los visitaba cada verano donde se la pasaba en la terraza a la izquierda de la casa, con su padre, tratando de enseñarle las notas musicales a alguien que no podía oírlas. Al inicio lo hizo a regañadientes, incrédulo ante la insistencia de un sordo por aprender música. No porque no fuera posible, sino porque era tardío y Lance no era una persona paciente. Pero Aleph aún recordaba como al final de esa primera estadía, Lance más que molesto parecía bastante intrigado y su padre bastante feliz por los resultados. Durante los siguientes meses en su ausencia su padre practicaba, y cuando Lance llegaba, volvían a tocar mientras aprendían. Una vez que su papá logró tocar una canción para Aleph y su madre, Lance estaba ahí. Sus malos gestos y constantes regaños habían quedado atrás y se veía orgulloso por lo que había logrado, pero más que eso, parecía un hombre nuevo, feliz con lo que había descubierto en ese entonces.

Tres años después de eso, fue él quien les dijo que N murió.

—Hola.

Aleph da un respingo pero se detiene a recuperarse del leve susto que le han dado. Se gira y se da cuenta de que, no sólo está pasando por delante de la casa de uno de sus vecinos, pero que una chica de pelo negro lo mira con el mismo interés con el que lo hizo el día anterior. Está sentada en el portal de la casa, su pelo recogido en una coleta, las piernas juntas, sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en sus mejillas, a lado de ella una vieja grabadora conectada al tomacorriente cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Aleph por un momento se ha olvidado de la discusión con su madre, de Lance y de todos. También se le ha olvidado que prefiere no tener que convivir con extraños pero la chica delante de él hace todo eso tan fácil de lograr.

—Lamento mucho lo de ayer— expresa la morena, agachando levemente la cabeza antes de girarse a tomar algo detrás de ella. Aleph la mira tomar el cuaderno y una pluma.

Siente un cosquilleo por su cuerpo y el corazón apretándole. No la ve a ella, sino a lo que trae en la mano y el primer instinto es irse de ahí, porque es lo que hace, lo que siente, no lo que piensa. Y ya está por seguir su camino hasta que siente el agarre en su muñeca.

— ¡Espera!

Y por primera vez no sabe cómo actuar. La gente no se le acerca, se aleja y él se encarga de ello, siempre. Sus movimientos son clara prueba de ello. Además es mudo, nadie le habla, nadie espera una respuesta, nadie quiere estar con él, nadie…

—Lo siento —se disculpa la chica, soltándolo al ver tanta sorpresa y alarma en el rostro de Aleph—. Sólo quería saber cómo te llamabas —y le extiende el cuaderno y la pluma que traía consigo. Pero así de rápido como lo mostró lo esconde—. Es que yo no sabía que tú… que tú… bueno, que no podías, que no había manera de —y alarga la palabra porque está pensando en lo que dirá, en cómo decirlo—..., es que no había manera de que me hicieras saber tu nombre. No sabía y lamento mucho si te incomode o te cause un mal momento. Y no sé hablar lenguajes de señas así que mi abuelita me dijo que sería buena idea que usara un cuaderno.

Aleph parpadea aún más confundido que antes, pero el cosquilleo se ha ido, ahora lo que siente es una sensación cálida que no le incomoda.

—…Y lamento si estoy hablando mucho —la chica esconde el cuaderno y la pluma detrás de ella, la cabeza gacha, pero su mirada dirigida al moreno quien fácilmente le saca más de una cabeza. Alza la mano muy despacio, con precaución; como si Aleph la fuera a morder.

—Aqua Stone.

Y él, en respuesta, hace lo único lógico, lo único que siente y que su instinto le dice. Alza ambas manos, Aqua sonríe y con algo de torpeza le entrega el cuaderno de páginas en blanco y la pluma de tinta rosada.

 _"Aleph Harmonia"._

Ella sonríe, como si acabara de darle un regalo en navidad, pero en lugar de hacerle otra pregunta, toma el cuaderno y la escribe.

 _"¡Esto es divertido! ¿Oye, tienes algo que hacer hoy?"_

– ¡Aqua!

Ambos se giran hacia la casa de inmediato. Aleph reconoce la voz de su vecino desde adentro. Lo sabe porque su madre lo obligó a saludarlo el primer día que llegaron, a él y su esposa. Nunca había tenido problemas con él, normalmente todas sus "travesuras" las hacía lejos de su casa.

— ¡Estoy afuera abuelito!

Aleph la mira extrañado, pero entendiendo al fin porque nunca había visto a la chica. Lo más probable es que estuviera de visita.

La puerta blanca se abre, dejando ver a un hombre de pelo oscuro y afilada mirada. Podrá ser un anciano pero Norman Lowell seguía siendo tan imponente como un señor en sus treinta años. Miro con los labios torcidos a su nieta.

—Tienes un recital en la tarde, ¿no tendrías que estar desayunando? No me gustaría que por ensayar y no comer…

Y entonces repara en chico de cabello negro, y ropa igual de negra.

—Aleph —y el aludido no se esperaba que el hombre supiera su nombre. Había hablado con él tan sólo por tres minutos y de eso hace cuatro meses. Y aunque no se escucha molesto, tampoco se escucha contento y eso no le agradaba del todo—. Veo que conociste a mi nieta —el chico asiente—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

El chico levanta el puño y muestra el pulgar. Norman sabe de su condición por lo que se limita asentir y decir un buen ensayado "me alegro", antes de volver su atención a su nieta.

—Anda, que tu abuela te ha hecho lo que te gusta.

Y por su tono de voz, aquello no era una invitación, y los tres lo saben.

—Me tengo que ir —le dice girándose hacia él—. Pero te veo después ¿sí?

El chico asiente con su cabeza, y ella le sonríe antes de regresar a su casa, y Aleph no se mueve hasta que la ve entrar y perderse detrás de la puerta.

—Adiós, Aleph.

La voz de Norman lo alerta, pero antes de poder hacer algún tipo de movimiento parecido a una despedida, el hombre le da la espalda y entra a la casa. Aleph sólo frunce el ceño antes de seguir con su camino.

.

.

.

Ghetsis le dijo que lo vería a la misma hora de ayer que es pasado el mediodía. Ya son las dos y Aleph ha estado en el kiosko por más de cuatro horas pero nada. Apenas y se ha movido del lugar donde el hombre había estado tocando el día anterior. Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no sabe si lo que siente siguen siendo nervios o ahora es decepción entre mezclada con miedo ¿y si el hombre no quiere saber más de él? ¿Y si le causó tan mala impresión que decidió mejor jugarle una broma de mal gusto? Después de todo, como el resto del mundo, ese hombre no tiene ningún tipo de obligación para con Aleph.

Sus pensamientos regresan de vez en cuando a Aqua, porque ella había sido buena, y después de lo de Ghetsis es lo mejor que le ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Lo único malo era que mañana se iría con Lance y posiblemente no la volvería a ver.

Vuelve a mirar, sólo una última vez antes de irse a terminar a hacer su maleta… y ahí está. Ayer no lo notó, pero el hombre es bastante alto. Lo sabe ahora que lo ve caminando con una persona a su lado, una mujer que le entrega dos papelitos a lo que Ghetsis le agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza. Saca su billetera y paga, guarda ambos boletos en ella y la vuelve a poner en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo siguiente que ve llama su atención: Ghetsis no mueve la boca, no del todo, sólo está moviendo sus manos y la mujer que lo acompaña también lo hace.

Ella le recuerda que un evento será ese mismo día. El sólo agradece y dice que no faltara. Se desean un lindo día, y ella se va.

Han hablado en lenguaje de señas.

Aleph no se da cuenta de tanto que piensa al respecto pero Ghetsis ya está delante de él, sonriéndole y sin su violín, cosa que extrañó al chico, pero sigue más enfocado en lo otro, en lo que acaba de presenciar. Así que en base a lo visto, hace lo lógico: empieza a mover sus manos.

—Está bien muchacho, no es necesario —la voz es tan calma como el día de ayer, igual de bajita, y aunque el chico no ha hablado más que con sus manos, se queda quieto y por un instinto poderoso se muerde los labios—. Puedo entenderte sin necesidad de usar ese lenguaje de hombre.

El chico tuerce los labios contrariado ante la expresión "lenguaje de hombre", sólo que Ghetsis ya está pasando de él, y lo tiene que alcanzar.

—Desconozco tu nombre.

El chico levanta sus manos para contestar, sólo que las baja al ver como Ghetsis se detiene y lo mira como si estuviera haciendo algo muy tonto. No puede más que mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, perdido ante como contestarle que su nombre es Aleph.

—Aleph. Un nombre interesante ¿Sabes qué significa?

El chico se encoje de hombros, porque realmente nunca había pensado en su nombre de aquella manera y porque ¿de cuándo acá eso es importante?

El hombre ríe, pero con la boca cerrada, ahogando los sonidos y Aleph se siente un niño al que le van a explicar porque su afirmación infantil y estúpida es… infantil y estúpida.

Ghetsis camina y lo sigue.

—Los nombres, sabrás, o espero que lo hagas —aclara—, son más que etiquetas para distinguirnos los unos a los otros. Piénsalo de esta manera: las palabras no son más que un conjunto de sonidos, antes de que aprendiéramos a escribir ya habíamos aprendido a hablar. No creo que sea coincidencia. Hay poder en las palabras Aleph, y cuando dicha palabra es tu nombre, dicen que te da un valor único. Y tu nombre…

Ghetsis se vuelve a detener a las orillas de la plaza, Aleph lo mira expectante, porque aunque le parece descabellada la conversación del mayor, hay algo dentro de él, llámese curiosidad o deseo de pertenencia que lo hace prestar absoluta atención a lo que le están diciendo en esos momentos.

El mayor sonríe

—Aleph es el universo [1].

.

.

.

A diferencia de la creencia popular, Yellow si puede andar por su cuenta por la ciudad. Ir acompañada de alguien más es sólo para tener tiempo de calidad con sus seres queridos. Pero cuando no es posible, se le puede ver andando con un bastón ocre de madera tallada y ornamentos metálicos de cobre. Yellow camina con mayor seguridad con la que lo hizo al inicio, cuando recién se mudó y estaba embarazada de su hijo. En aquellos años estaba recién casada y N apenas hacía modificaciones a la casa para que ella pudiera andar dentro de ella sin problemas; por lo que salir, con la vista recién perdida era no sólo una prueba de valor, sino un reto que la hizo superar su propia timidez. Ahora en cambio, su paso es como el de cualquier persona. Conoce el terreno, la ciudad, y casi siempre procura ir por el mismo camino de siempre. Se le ha grabado en la memoria.

Se detiene justo cuando llega a la estación de policía, cerca de la parada del autobús pero no se sienta, sino que se queda de pie, con las manos sobre su bastón, ignorando las miradas curiosas de quienes pasan: una porque está acostumbrada, y dos porque realmente al reconocerla dejan de prestarle atención.

Por lo pronto tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza. El día anterior se había comunicado con Lance, justo después del segundo dibujo que realizó. Ambos entendieron que aquello no era buena señal. ¿La solución? sacar a Aleph de la ciudad. Y Yellow sabía que su hijo no se resistiría a ir con la única otra persona que conoció a su padre.

Levanta la cara, y mira al cielo aunque realmente no pueda verlo, pero recuerda como era, recuerda el tono celeste que sabe está ahí arriba porque el calor en el ambiente se lo dice, la calidez del sol contra su piel lo delata. Colores que extraña ver pero que no se arrepiente de haber perdido. Recibi su hijo a cambio le parece maravilloso, y por un momento deja que su mente descanse de los problemas actuales para pensar en el hombre que aprendió amar. Fue en un tiempo bastante lejano, hace mucho tiempo… cuando Ghetsis sólo era un nombre olvidado y no la sombra amenazante pegada a sus talones.

—Yellow.

Agacha la cabeza, sólo para poder girarla en dirección de la voz.

—Hola Platina.

—Hola señora mamá de Aleph.

La rubia sonríe.

—Hola Quartz.

—No te molesta que lo traiga, ¿cierto?

Yellow niega con la cabeza, porque no, nunca la molestaría ese niño que tanto insistió en volverse el mejor amigo de su hijo.

—Entonces vamos. Tenemos que ir al banco, a la agencia de viajes y a la tienda ¿cierto?

—Sí. Muchas gracias Platina —dice moviendo su bastón, pero una mano suave y pequeña la toma de la otra—. Y gracias a ti, Quartz.

—De nada.

Yellow se va de ahí, siendo guiada por Quartz y Platina al auto de esta. No sabe que Aleph se ha encontrado con lo que más teme.

* * *

[1] Significado tomado de la página que a su vez lo toma del cuento de Borges, "El Aleph".


End file.
